Computing devices such as servers may handle a high volume of data requests from network devices. In some cases, many devices may request the same data. For example, a media server may receive a high volume of requests for popular streaming video and/or audio content (e.g., a popular song or viral video). The server may retrieve such data from remote data center computers and send it along to the requesting device(s). To efficiently serve popular data, the server may use a local data store to store the data so that it does not have to be retrieved from the data center every time it is requested by a device.